Proyecto Géminis
by Isabella Anderson
Summary: Algo va definitivamente mal con el mundo, y Serena lo sabe. Cargando con un don demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo, ella no puede luchar sola. En un lugar donde la supervivencia es lo primero, para luego dar paso al amor. Deben rescatar a los otros y unir fuerzas. Solo saben algo: deben resistir, luchar, y vencer. Morir no es una opción y rendirse nunca lo será.
1. Chapter 1

**Proyecto Géminis**

**Advertencia: Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. Mi querida amiga, la increible Avril Inffffinity me permitió muy amablemente adaptar este fic a Sailor Moon. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

Despertó por los dolores de su costado derecho. Trató de moverse, pero el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Dónde estaba? Respiró hondo y trató de relajarse. Tenía que controlarse. Se concentró en abrir los ojos. Pero una pregunta la asaltó...

¿_Dónde_ estaban sus ojos?

La desesperación la inundó. Algo resonó cerca, un sonido raro y tosco. Un sonido...no; un _gruñido_. Se le encogió el estómago cuando se dió cuenta de que era.

Era su boca la que hacía esos sonidos.

Entonces, habiendo encontrado donde estaba su boca, se concentro en buscar sus ojos. Encima de su boca, la nariz, un poco más...un poco _más..._

Abrió los ojos de golpe y parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar su vista, confundida. Todo lo que veía era metal brillante. Entonces su mente se aclaró y pudo recordarlo _todo_.

¡La tenían! ¡Ellos la tenían! Tenía que salir de allí. Esta vez no iba a ser como las anteriores, donde ella se rendía. Se quedo totalmente inmóvil, incluso, no respiró y sonrió levemente al no escuchar nada. Se tensó al darse cuenta de como podría salir de allí, y ni siquiera habría un 50% de posibilidades. Ellos era muchos, pero ella tenía un _don._

Despacio, se fue arrastrando hacia abajo, donde sus pies quedaron colgando hasta tocar el suelo. Salió de ese tuvo metálico y parpadeó un par de veces. Las luces la cegaron por un momento. Intentó dar un paso, pero sus pies le pesaban...demasiado.

Ellos la habían drogado. Pero al parecer creyeron que demoraría más inconciente.

_Error._

Se dió ligeros golpes en los pies, tratando de hacer reaccionar cada célula. Dió un paso, dos, tres, hasta que caminó normalmente. Bueno, lo más normalmente posible.

Se acercó a la enorme puerta. Solo un poco, solo un poco... Alzó la mano y la acercó a esta. Inmediatemente una descarga eléctrica atravezó el duro metal de la puerta y esta se abrió estrepitosamente. La chica saltó y cuando iba a salir algo le pinchó sus descalzo pies. Dió un saltito hacia atrás y por primera vez se miró. Llevaba un rojo vestido holgado de tirantes que le llegaba por las rodillas, tenía varios arañazos en los brazos y su pie sangraba un poco. Tenía su pelo rubio, antes brillante, todo enredado y desaliñado.

Sintió pasos y cuando miró hacia el frente había uno de _ellos _apuntándole con el arma. El no dudó en apretar el gatillo al mismo que tiempo que ella alzaba la mano en su dirección. Una fina línea eléctrica atravezó la bala que iba en su dirección y el pecho del hombre, deteniendo su corazón al instante. La chica se tambaleó un poco y se acercó al hombre, horrorizada. ¿Lo había matado?

Definitivamente ya no importaba. Tenía que salir, si no ella terminaría peor que ese hombre. Caminó hasta un pasillo donde escuchó lamentos y allí se detuvo. Miró hacia los lados y vió que había un lugar donde se acababa el metal y empezaban barrotes. Se acercó y miró mas de 30 personas, abultadas las unas contra otras intentando darse calor. El lugar estaba sucio, las personas estaban en terribles condiciones. Descalzas y con raros vestidos carmelita. Los cabellos de las mujeres estaban enmarañados y los rostros se veían demacrados. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban esas personas ahí?

-¿Quién...eres?-preguntó una mujer que era abrazada fuerte por un hombre, recostados en el suelo-¿Vienes..a s-sacarnos?-el rostro de ella se iluminó.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Y-yo...-tragó en seco. La garganta le ardía por la falta de líquido y el tiempo que había pasado sin pronunciar palabra-...hoy no...

-¿lo arás?-preguntó un niño que no debía tener más de 8 años. El chico se acercó a ella, quedando pegado a los barrotes- ¿me llevarás contigo? Tengo hambre...-susurró bajando el rostro con lágrimas en los ojos.

El corazón de la chica se sacudió. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles?

Se agachó y pasó la mano por los barrotes, controlando su don, para acariciar suavemente la cabeza del niño.

-Hoy no...pero pronto...-el niño alzó la vista con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos y ella no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios-...prometo que lo intentaré.

Ella en ningún momento dijo que lo aría, pero al menos lo intentaría. No los podía dejar ahí a su suerte. Algo tenía que hacer.

-No me digas-rió uno de los hombres que estaba sentado al final, apartado de los otros- ¿y quién eres tú? ¿un ángel de Dios?-escupió en el suelo- esta es la realidad, bonita. Estamos encerrados y te van a atrapar.

-no-replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-oh venga, nada nos puede sacar de aquí. Dime por qué debería creer en ti.

La chica no tenía argumento para eso. ¿Por qué ellos le creerían?

-Yo le creo...-susurró la mujer. El hombre del fondo gruño.

-Pronto...-repitió.

-Soy Dylan...¿y tú?-pidió su atención el pequeño delante de ella.

-Serena-repitió automaticamente

-Te estaré esperando. Sé que me sacarás, después de todo eres un Zhero.

-¿Zhero?-inquirió confusa.

-El nivel más alto-la miró como si ella fuera la persona más tonta del mundo-nosotros somos Zhetas.

Ella entonces recordó donde estaba y que tenía que salir. Se había entretenido demasiado tiempo. Le extrañaba que ningunode ellos ubiera pasado por ese pasillo.

-Pronto..-le repitió antes de pararse y comenzar a caminar con cuidado.

-Te estaré esperando, Sere...-le recordó.

Ella solo asintió hacia el pequeño y se encaminó, buscando desesperadamente un lugar por donde salir. Se mordió el labio y alzó la vista. Nada. Todo estaba estrictamente cerrado. Eso era un maldito calabozo. Alzó las manos, donde destellaban hondas de corriente entre los dedosy se preparó, ya no le importaba nada, tenía que salir.

Se encaminó a una puerta y esta se abrió automaticamente, dejando ver a más de diez de ellos en el interior. Inmediatamente hizo un escudo alrededor de ella y lazó sondas de energía a cada uno. Cada bala que iba hacia ella, rebotaba hacia atrás. Levantó su vista en el lugar buscando una salida.

¡Una ventana!

Pero demasiado alta. Antes de darse cuenta todas las personas menos ella estaban tendidas en el suelo. La chica se acercó hacia unas computadoras que, al parecer, monitoreaban a las personas encerradas..._ menos ella. _Le dió gracias a Dios.

Tocó las computadoras, electrocutándolas y eliminando toda electricidad en la sala. Las tiró al suelo y subió una silla, y encima de esa otra. Más de _ellos_ no tardarían en llegar como refuerzos. Así que se subió en las sillas y se fue con todo su poder contra las ventanas, haciéndolas estallar en el mismo momento que entraban_ ello_s. Alzó el escudo, otra vez, y saltó mientras cada bala que rebotaba le daba una punzada a su corazón.

Demasiado alto, ¡Demasiado!

Con su don trató de magnetizarse con el metal, pero no ayudó en mucho. Calló contra el suelo, ensuciándose y haciendola estremecerse mientras el dolor de su costado y pie aumentaba. Se levantó tosiendo y se limpió la tierra de la cara.

¡Estaba afuera!

Le pareció demasiado fácil salir. Porque, o la habían subestimado, o las verdaderas fuerzas estaban fuera. Con el escudo todavía arriba, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dando tropezones y safando el vestido cuando se enredaba con las ramas de las plantas cerca. Luces la cegaron.

-_Mierda_-Pensó

Se avalanzó con todo y los atacó con todo su poder. Pero esta vez eran demasiados. Su cuerpo ya no podía seguir aguantando los golpes que daban las balas contra el escudo. Al parecer aún quedaba droga en su sistema.

Dolía demasiado. El escudo se fue y una bala entró por su costado derecho, justo donde una herida parecía estar sicatrizando.

Gritó y calló de rodillas, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-_Fallé_-

Una luz blanca le obligó cerrar los ojos fuertemente, incluso a travéz de los párpados la luz molestaba un poco. Se tiró en la tierra y se hizo un ovillo, dejando salir las lágrimas que había tratado de aguantar.

-no, no, no, no, no...-repetía una y otra vez.

-Serena...-susurró una voz dulcemente. Como incitándola a que abriera los ojos.

-_no caeré en sus trucos- _se repetía en su mente.

-Serena, cariño...-

Paró de llorar y se dió cuenta que los ruidos se habían detenido. Nada de pizadas, ni murmullos, ni sirenas sonando. No escuchaba nada a no ser la insitante voz.

-Cielo, todo va a estar bien...-

Ella levantó la vista, un poco borrosa por las lágrimas-y le miró.

Ese chico, definitivamente, no era humano. Demasiada perfección. Cada rasgo, cada movimiento, cada expresión era como una bella obra de arte hecha por el mejor artista. El era simplemente divido. Algo celestial. Un Dios. ¿Dios tendría un segundo hijo? Porque si lo tenía, era él.

El chico misterioso se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla, sin temer que ella usara su don contra él.

-_es un truco_- frunció el ceño.

El chico negó con la cabeza, como si leyera su mente.

Y entonces le sonrió, y todo se fue a la mierda.

-Todo estará bien ahora, cielo- la cargó un poco arrullándola como a una niña pequeña contra su regazo.

Ese maravilloso ser le inspiraba confianza, y sin saber por qué, le creyó.

El derroche de poder le estaba pasando cuentas a su cuerpo. Se sentía demasiado cansada, agotada y adolorida. El chico frunció el ceño y la cargó, con un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y otro por los hombros, mientras la cabeza de ella descansaba contra su pecho.

-¿qu...qué...qué...?-parecía ser incapáz de pronunciar una oración coherente.

-shh..prometo que te lo contaré todo después. Ahora descansa, Serena. Estoy contigo. Estás a salvo-le besó la frente.

Ella suspiró, preguntándose por qué creía en él. Pero es que era así. Su voz irradiaba tanta sinceridad como belleza su rostro. Se acurrucó más, y se quedó dormida. Ya tendrían tiempo para aclarar las cosas. Necesitaba demasiadas respuestas de aquel chico.

El, simplemente la miro por unos segundos, con la preocupación marcada en su rontro. Apoyó su mejilla contra el tope de la cabeza de ella y se elevaron en el aire, para luego desaparecer entre las nubes.

* * *

**¡Espero sus comentarios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Proyecto Géminis**

**Advertencia: Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. Mi querida amiga, la increible Avril Inffffinity me permitió muy amablemente adaptar este fic a Sailor Moon. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

-Mmm…-se retorció, pero inmediatamente se detuvo. Un pinchazo en su costado izquierdo le hizo abrir los ojos parpadeando, para ahuyentar el sueño. Se encontraba acostada en un sofá, con unas cuantas almohadillas en su espalda y una ligera manta de color carmelita con bordes amarillos. Parecía estar en una cabaña del bosque, como la de las películas.

Apartó un poco la manta y el corazón le latió desbocado al verse en ropa interior.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior destellaron en su mente, y apartó la manta de golpe. El dolor en su costado le hizo entrecerrar los ojos un poco. Se miró el pie, recordando la pequeña herida que se había hecho. Tenía una ligera venda enrollando todo el medio del pie.

-Hola-dijo un chico sonriendo desde la puerta.

Inmediatamente lo reconoció. Tanta perfección no se olvidaba fácilmente. Los duros y al mismo tiempo gentiles rasgos de su rostro. La forma de su cuerpo. Su cabello alborotado, pero perfecto. Sus gruesos labios y penetrantes ojos negros. Cristo, él era divino.

-¿Quién…eres? ¿Por qué…me salvaste?-preguntó como pudo.

El chico se acercó a ella y la volvió a cubrir con la manta.

-Soy Darien. Hace mucho que quería conocerte…._de verdad._

-¿Eres…?

-Sí-le cortó- soy como tú, o tu eres como yo. Lo que sea.

La cabeza de Serena estaba hecha un lío. ¿Quién era él? ¿_Qué _era él? ¿Por qué la había ayudado? ¿Qué haría con ella? ¿Cuál era su don? Y lo más importante. ¿El era uno de _ellos_?

El negó, como si pudiera leer su mente, se agachó a su lado para acariciarle gentilmente la mejilla. Serena suspiró y cerró los ojos. Era increíble como ella se relajaba con él. Nada más conocía su nombre…bueno, también en cierto modo le debía la vida.

-No soy uno de ellos. Digamos que en cierto modo, lo fui, pero ya no-ella se tensó y frunció el ceño. Era más que obvio que no confiaba en él. Darien simplemente la miró con ternura y le siguió acariciando la mejilla- Cree en mi cuando te digo que nunca dejaría que te hicieran daño.

Ella le creyó. Se veía sincero. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta; él la estaba _tocando. _Se intentó apartar de él.

-Tranquila. No me haces daño- ¿en cerio? ¿El don de él era tan fuerte que podía bloquear el de ella?- no soy una simple persona, Serena. No soy como los demás. Para ellos, soy un Zaroth.

-¿Zaroth?- eran demasiadas calificaciones para las personas. Zheta, Zhero, Zaroth. Esas personas eran aficionadas a las "Z".

-El nivel superior-respondió calmado.

-Creía que era el mío-

-No del todo-

Parecía que, en vez de personas, eran animales; y ellos se encargaban de clasificar entre perros y gatos. Esto estaba mal, esto estaba demasiado mal.

Darien se levantó, y de inmediato ella extrañó la caricia de su mano en su rostro. El sonrió otra vez, como si le leyera las emociones. Fue y se sentó en una vieja silla en frente del sofá. Casi devorándola con la mirada.

-¿Tus dones?-preguntó curiosa, tratando de calmar las rápidas palpitaciones de su corazón.

-Soy un poco empático, telequinético, lector de mentes, puedo volar, puedo unir almas para que permanezcan juntas incluso después de la muerte, puedo absorber el poder de otro temporalmente y poseo un escudo en mi cuerpo. También puedo cambiar de forma si me concentro. Es como si fuese una liga.

Si fuera una caricatura, la mandíbula de ella estuviera rozando el suelo. ¿Cuántas cosas le había dicho en menos de un minuto? ¡Ese chico era como un Todo-en-Uno! ¡Multifuncional! Y si el don de ella, le destrozaba el cerebro cuando lo usaba, él ya debía estar completamente loco.

-Estoy cuerdo-gruñó-tengo la capacidad de curarme mentalmente y controlar mis emociones. Y lo más importante: soy inmortal.

¿Inmortal? ¿Eso era posible? ¿Cómo? Ella no lo creía posible.

-Lo es, no sé como, pero lo es-le sonrió.

-veamos… ¿Qué ocurrió allá? – dijo intentando cambiar la conversación a una con más… sentido. Eso de los dones la estaba mareando.

-En una visión vi como tratabas de huir, pero después vi cuando te rodearon en el bosque y te sedaban, trayéndote de vuelta. No podía dejar que eso te pasara. Así que decidí intervenir. Las balas que venían hacia mi cuerpo fueron viradas hacia ellos cuando bajaste tu escudo de energía. Y te traje hasta aquí.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En la Florida, Miami.

Ella no tenía ni idea de donde estaban _ellos, _pero por la tranquilidad que emanaba la presencia de Darien, se dijo que estaban lejos. Aunque de _ellos_ había por todo el mundo.

Ahora, lo siguiente; ¿cómo ella iba a llegar a su casa?

-No puedes volver-negó apresurado- Ellos saben dónde vives. Tienen a toda tu familia vigilada. No puedes acercarte a ellos. Tampoco yo dejaría que lo hicieras. Eso sería una insensatez y un riesgo enorme.

Ella asintió un poco triste. Su familia solo era su tío Marcus y sus primos May y Yain. Nunca se llevó bien con ninguno, pero eran su familia.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo, aunque no aquí. Necesitamos un lugar más seguro.

-¿Un apartamento rentado, por ejemplo?-propuso.

-Mejor que eso, un motel.

Joder. A ella no le agradaba la idea. A los moteles iban los amantes a hacer….eso. Ella no quería ir allí. Pero supuso que no le quedaba opción. Asintió y Darien le sonrió.

-No será por mucho. Tengo bastante dinero en el banco. Cuando estaba con _ellos, _no tenía nombre, me decían simplemente Zaroth porque soy el único de mi tipo, así que ellos no saben como me llamo. Y siempre cambio de forma cuando voy al banco. Para no correr el riesgo.

Serena sonrió un poco y se apartó su largo pelo un poco del rostro.

-Ahora que estás despierta, puedo continuar- se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella.

Le apartó la menta gentilmente y ella se sonrojó como una colegiala al ver como él miraba su piel. Como si estuviera adorándola.

-Voy a terminar de sanar esa herida. Cuando las personas están inconcientes no puedo hacer mucho. Necesito que todos sus sentidos estén despiertos para curarlos completamente.

Ella asintió y él desenrolló la tela que cubría su herida. Vio el agujero que había dejado la bala. Cuando sus dedos le rosaron su costado derecho, Serena aguantó la respiración y Darien sonrió. El chico puso ambas manos en su costado.

-Ya he sacado la bala. Solo queda cerrar la herida.

La chica respiró profundamente y trató de relajarse. Las manos de Darien se iluminaron tenuemente y luego de uno o dos minutos, apartó las manos de ella. Serena alzó la cabeza y vio que la herida había sanado completamente. Dejando una pequeña cicatriz, casi imperceptible.

Le sonrió a Darien, agradecida.

-gracias-

-de nada. La herida del pie ya esta sanada. Te puse la venda por si dolía. Parece que ya no-la miró de esa manera tan tierna y a la misma vez tan apasionada, que un nudo se atoró en su garganta- vamos a vestirte. Tenemos que salir a comer algo. Siento que tienes hambre.

Las tripas de ella gruñeron en respuesta y Serena bajó la vista un poco apenada.

Un momento, el dijo "_vamos a vestirte_" ¿acaso el pensaba vestirla?

Darien sonrió otra vez.

-No tienes por qué sentir pena, en mis visiones, te he visto desnuda muchas veces.

El rostro de la chica se tornó de un rojo intenso. No supo como responder a eso, así que se levantó dispuesta a vestirse, pero recordó las condiciones en las que estaba el vestido.

-en el armario del fondo hay ropa-le respondió, leyendo su pensamiento-era de mi hermana. Ella murió.

-lo siento-le respondió un poco triste. Debía dolerle haber perdido a su hermana.

-fue hace mucho. Ellos la mataron. Su don pudo con ella. Ellos quisieron que su poder aumentara, y su poder le venció.

-Puedo saber…umm… ¿cuál era su don?

-provocar dolor-

Sin más, Serena se encaminó hacia el armario, bajo la atenta mirada de él y con la piel erizada. Sacó un pantalón mezclilla que le quedaba un poco ancho, pero lo ajustó con un cinturón, y un pullover verde con una nota musical en un costado.

Se giró y vio que él seguía mirándola.

-listo- alzo un poco los brazos- pero no tengo zapatos.

-yo tampoco-dijo, un poco divertido-la ropa te sienta bien.

Debía ser una broma. El pantalón le quedaba ancho y el cinturón resaltaba demasiado. Lo único que le quedaba bien era la blusa. Y, además de todo, tenía todo el pelo enredado.

-En la esquina del armario creo que hay un peine, o un cepillo de pelo. Uno de los dos.

Ella se agacho y Darien tragó saliva en seco. Se veía preciosa. Con todo el pelo regado, la blusa pegada a su busto. Ella era mucho más que hermosa.

Serena se trató de peinar con el viejo peine, pero tenía tantos nudos, que terminó exasperada.

Darien que acercó a ella y le arrebató el peine de las manos, para comenzar a peinarla sutilmente. Como si ya lo hubiera hecho millones de veces. El era más alto que ella, así que no era problema ninguno.

-Tengo que confesarte algo-susurró él. Con voz incitante y gentil- desde la primera vez que te vi en una visión, me llamaste mucho la atención. Nunca te fuiste de mis visiones. Incluso tuve visiones de tus sueños. Y poco a poco, me fui enamorando de ti.

Serena parpadeó sorprendida.

-Y voy a lograr que me ames tanto como yo te amo a ti-

Se le veía una decisión increíble. Como si estuviera totalmente seguro de que lo iba a lograr.

La chica se mordió el labio, insegura de que hacer.

-Mientras, las cosas no tienen que cambiar. Siempre voy a estar contigo. Y si algún día encuentras a alguien más, prometo que no me entrometeré en tu camino.

-Darien-

-listo-dijo, bajando el peine. Le gustaba el pelo de ella. Lacio, sedoso, _rubio. _La tomó por los hombros y la volteó, para luego acariciarle el mentón-siempre seré tu amigo. Quizás nunca logre lo que quiero, y no termines enamorada de mí. Pero siempre estaré ahí para ti. Te amo.

Serena se sorprendió. Darien había dicho que _la amaba. _Él, el divino chico, su salvador… _su ángel guardián._ Ella solo asintió.

El la miró con ternura.

-Ven, salgamos a comer. Estamos un poco fuera de la cuidad. Pero volando no demoraremos en llevar. ¡Ah! Cierto. Si algo, me recuerdas lo del banco. Pero primero que nada a comprar zapatos.

Ella asintió. Darien la tomó de la mano y salieron de la cabaña. Con el viento hondeando los cabellos de ambos. El la cargó y volaron hasta acercarse a la cuidad. Bajaron antes de que alguien los viera y entraron a una tienda que decía Ross con enormes letras azules. Serena eligió unos cómodos tenis negros y Darien unas zapatillas negras también, llevándole una boina a ella. Pagaron y fueron a comprar algo para comer.

Entraron a un sencillo restaurante y se sentaron lo más alejados de las ventanas. El ordenó el número uno de la lista, y Serena una pizza de queso con un batido de fresa. A pesar de que tenía hambre, no tenía ganas de comer. Les entregaron los pedidos después de unos minutos y comenzaron a comer cuando la camarera dejó de ver a Darien. Lo bueno es que él no le hacía caso.

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar-dijo ella.

-Sé lo que me vas a decir-se limpió la boca con una servilleta- yo también lo he estado pensando. Definitivamente no podemos dejar a esas personas con ellos para que continúen con el proyecto.

-¿Proyecto?

-Ellos están trabajando en un proyecto. Lo nombraron el "Proyecto Géminis". Ellos están tratando de donar el ADN de nosotros a demás personas, para ver si los dones puedes pasarse por las células sanguíneas. Y si eso no resulta, simplemente nos arán experimentos y nos usarán como armas.

-Eso es…horroroso. Tenemos que hacer algo-

El asintió.

-Tengo varios amigos como nosotros. Ellos son Zhetas. Nos servirán de ayuda, sobre todo Hans. Un viejo amigo mío. Tiene su propio avión y un yate para él solo. Te caerá bien.

Ella en cerio lo dudaba. Nunca fue buena haciendo amigos. Pero bueno, ellos al menos no le dirían "rara".

-se lo prometí… Le prometí que lo intentaría-mencionó recordando a Dylan.

-lo puedo ver en tu mente. Siento la fuerza de tu promesa. Pero debes entender que esto es más grande de lo que imaginas. Hay muchos de ellos en el gobierno. Y andan en busca de nosotros. Ya no tendríamos que acabar solo con los de ese lugar. Tendríamos que destruir todo el proyecto Géminis.

Asintió; estaba decidida.

-vamos a pagar, iremos al banco, y después te llevaré para que conozcas a los chicos.

Serena sonrió.

Pagaron y Serena tuvo que carraspear con el ceño fruncido, para que idiotizada camarera dejara de mirar a Darien.

Un nuevo objetivo. Una nueva decisión.

Salieron del restaurante tomados de las manos.

* * *

Las paredes de metálico brillante le dañaron la vista por un segundo. Su nuevos ojos se adaptaron a todo rápidamente. Los científicos estaban orgullosos de ellos mismos. Habían logrado finalmente, una de sus mayores metas.

El enorme ser salió del tubo lleno de agua, para aspirar el oxígeno que lo rodeaba. Movió la cabeza, mirándolo todo. Se estiró y probó todas sus articulaciones.

James se adelanto, vistiendo de blanco con los finos espejuelos encima de la cabeza y sonrió a su nuevo experimento. Había cumplido el pedido de su cómplice en el proyecto. No se podía sentir más orgulloso de sí mismo.

Se detuvo delante de este, a pesar de que era mucho más grande que él, y alzó la vista. Para darle la bienvenida.

-Bienvenido a su nueva vida, Darkness. Y bienvenido al verdadero Proyecto Géminis.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a Daniel Luna por su comentario!**

**Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Proyecto Géminis**

**Advertencia: Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. Mi querida amiga, la increible Avril Inffffinity me permitió muy amablemente adaptar este fic a Sailor Moon. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

Caminaron juntos por las calles durante un largo rato, hasta que llegaron a Bank of America. Entraron y miraron alrededor. No habían muchas personas. Unas cuantas sentadas y tres que estaban atendiendo.

-Voy al baño-susurró Darien-necesito privacidad para transformarme.

Serena asintió y sonrió cuando él le beso la frente antes de irse. Se sentó en una de las sillas, al lado de una anciana y esperó.

Darien no aparecía. Del baño salieron dos mujeres y un hombre, pero Darien no.

-_Tonta_-se dijo a sí misma-_Claro que no sabrás quién es, si está transformado._

Siguió con su vista al único hombre que había salido del baño. Este la miró y le guiñó un ojo. Serena sonrió. Sintió que le agarraban el brazo, y al virarse vio una chica de más o menos su edad, con el pelo oscuro con los hombros.

La levantó y la sacó de la enorme sala, para luego meterla en un oscuro y vacío callejón. Allí… se transformó en Darien.

-listo-dijo alisándose la ropa, como el niño de _"Los Protegidos"._

-p-pero…-entonces el chico de antes… no era… ¡Cristo!

Darien sonrió.

-No te imaginaste que me convertiría en chica, ¿eh?- no esperó respuesta y la tomó de la mano. Salieron del callejón fueron rumbo a unos árboles apartados.

-¿Cuánto dinero sacaste?

-Un millón y medio-dijo normalmente.

Serena se tropezó y Darien la agarró antes de caer.

-¿U-un millón… y m-medio?-susurró estupefacta.

-si…-la miró arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas.

-o-ok…- parpadeó y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. ¿De dónde él había sacado tanto dinero? ¿Era traficante?

-no-gruñó-cuando trabajaba para el Proyecto Géminis, ellos me pagaban bastante bien, y me dejaban salir de vez en cuando. Todo con tal de que colaborara con ellos.

Ella asintió. Los dos o tres árboles apartados, se convirtieron en un bosque. Al parecer estaban bordeando Miami, o algo así. Serena nunca había ido a Florida, y ahora estaba allí. No en las circunstancias adecuadas, pero al menos estaba.

Darien la cargó un poco por la cintura y se elevaron en el aire. Ella se preguntó si sería demasiado pesada para él. Incluso intento encoger un poco su casi imperceptible pancita, cuando chocó contra él. El sonrió, al parecer leyendo sus emociones.

-Serena, eres perfecta porque eres tú. Ya te dije; te he visto desnuda muchas veces. Eres preciosa.

Lo dijo tan noblemente que ella estuvo a punto de creerle. Pero sabía que mentía. Ella posiblemente fuera el ser más imperfecto del planeta.

Darien suspiró con frustración y negó con la cabeza besándole la frente.

Volaron durante un largo rato, mucho más del que caminaron hasta Bank of America, hasta llegar a un claro. Allí él bajó con ella y miró alrededor. Bajo la atenta mirada de ella, sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros. Serena aguantó la respiración por la sorpresa y él la estrechó más contra sí.

-Tranquila, cariño. Está bien. Siempre que me concentro mucho para usar mis dones pasa. Estoy bien.

Ella se relajó. Darien extendió una mano y la bajó de repente, haciendo que un árbol entre dos plantas marchitas, cayera contra el suelo. El sonido resonó por todo el lugar.

Luego de unos segundos se escuchó un sonido igual de fuerte que el del árbol cuando cayó.

Darien la miró con ternura y le tomó la mano para luego besarle el dorso. El estómago de Serena se revolvió por la emoción.

-Nos están esperando-le sonrió levemente y comenzó a caminar en dirección al sonido.

Los pies de Serena lo siguieron antes de que su cerebro registrara lo que hacía. Ella iba a conocer a más personas como ella. Al fin no se sentiría sola o rara.

Caminaron un poco, hasta que frente a ella se alzó una enorme casa rodante. Era blanca, con cosas dibujadas de color azul y rojo. Manos de niños marcadas en las puertas.

Cuando se acercaban, una de las puertas se abrió de repente y de ella salió una chica que parecía tener la edad de Serena, con los ojos brillantes de emoción, y el pelo negro por los hombros, cortado en capas puntiagudas.

Se acercó a ellos corriendo y se detuvo a una distancia considerable de Serena. Al parecer ya la chica conocía de su don.

-¡Hola! ¡No sabes cuánto deseaba conocerte!-dijo con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

-H-hola-dijo tímidamente, agachando un poco la cabeza, como si intentara esconderse dentro del pelo.

-Hola, Hanna-Darien le revolvió el pelo a la chica, en señal de cariño.

Una niña, que debía tener no más de seis o siete años, bajó de la casa rodante corriendo y se abrazó las piernas de Darien, chupándose el dedo.

-¡Darien!-gritó mirándolo con sus vivos ojos azules-¡Volviste!

-Ya sabías que iba a volver, enana-se agachó y le besó la sonrosada mejilla.

Hanna no dejaba de mirar a Serena, como si estuviese a punto de saltarle arriba de la alegría.

-Puedes tocarla Hanna-le dijo Darien, al parecer leyendo su mente, y eso fue todo lo que la chica necesitó.

Se lanzó sobre Serena con un gritillo, enrollando sus brazos en el cuello su cuello.

Serena le devolvió en abrazo, y miró a Darien que solo se encogió de hombros, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto de Hanna.

La niña la miraba con ojos curiosos y el rostro pensativo.

-¿eres Serena?-preguntó con voz de soprano y al ver a la chica asentir, sonrió enormemente y se unió al abrazo.

-Soy Lía- se presento la pequeña.

Darien se giró hacia ella.

-Te dije que les caerías bien-sonrió

La chica también sonrió. Cuando las demás se separaron de ella, se escuchó una voz masculina y resonante en la casa rodante. Una voz fuerte, con un perfecto acento americano.

-¡Haber, cabrones! ¡Largo de mi camino! – de la casa salió un hombre con una notada barriga y el pelo oscuro, pero con algunas canas. Debía tener como unos cincuenta o cuarenta y algo de años.

-Así que esta es tu chica-se acercó a ellos inspeccionando a Serena- al parecer no fue tan difícil traerla como pensamos.

-La verdad es que fue demasiado fácil-contestó Darien, para luego girarse a la chica que seguía siento inspeccionada- Serena, él es Jefferson, pero todos le decimos Jeff.

-un placer-Serena estiró la mano y el hombre se la estrechó, sonriendo un poco. Por un segundo se presento en su mente a "Jeff the Killer".

De la casa rodante salieron dos hombres más con una mujer. Todos con sonrisas en los rostros.

-Serena, estos son Hans, Andy y Margaret-explicó Darien-pero a ella la llamamos Maggie.

Andy era alto e increíblemente musculoso. Parecía un enorme oso. Con su cabello castaño y sus gruesas cejas. Vestía un pullover negro con unos pantalones azules y tenía todo el pelo alborotado.

Hans también era musculoso, pero un poco más delgado que Andy. Tenía el pelo bastante oscuro y los que lo vieran dirían que era emo, porque lo llevaba un poco largo y corrido por la cara, completamente lacio.

Margaret era delgada, un poco más alta que Serena. Tenía la piel ligeramente carmelita y el pelo un poco ondulado, que le llegaba a media espalda. Ella vestía pantalones rojos, con botas por los tobillos grises y una blusa gris también.

-Hola-se le acercó Maggie, abrazándola- Hace mucho queríamos conocerte. Darien nos habla mucho de ti.

Serena alzó una ceja en dirección de Darien, que giró la vista levemente sonrojado. Luego de que Margaret se apartara, Andy se acercó a ella y para su sorpresa, le dio un intenso abrazo de oso, dándole una vuelta por los aires hasta dejarla en el suelo otra vez.

-Otra nueva. Genial, dentro de poco podremos robar otro carro más grande-dijo con esperanza brillando en sus ojos. Parecía matón de novelas-solo te advierto algo-señaló con un dedo a Serena-no te metas con mi comida.

Serena rió divertida. Hans le dio un empujón a Andy, para poder darle la bienvenida a Serena.

-creo que nos vamos a llevar perfectamente-le sonrió. Ella pudo apreciar que cuando sonreía parecía un niño de quince años- si Darien te hace algo, nos dices y Andy y yo le partimos el culo a golpes.

Darien gruñó y todos rieron.

-Darien, enséñale a Serena donde dormimos y esas mierdas, en lo que nosotros estiramos las piernas.-pidió Jeff.

En lo que los chicos caminaban un rato por el bosque, Darien entró con Serena a la casa rodante.

-¿Por qué viven en una casa rodante, si tienen tanto dinero? ¿Y por qué las roban?-preguntó Serena, mirando alrededor.

-Vivimos en casas rodantes porque no nos podemos quedar en un sitio por mucho tiempo. Y Andy y Hans las roban porque… dicen que es divertido-rió.

La casa rodante era espaciosa. Pero sin duda, no era para ocho personas. Había una pequeña cocina en una esquina. Y dos literas contra la pared. Todo el centro estaba vacío. También había armario pequeño entre las literas y la cocinita. Pero en la esquina donde no estaba la puerta para salir, había otra puerta. El baño, supuso ella.

-Tú puedes dormir en la cama de abajo. A Margaret y Hanna les gusta dormir arriba. Así que Lía duerme abajo también.

-Está bien-sonrió.

Darien se le quedó mirando, embelesado. Con esa mirada de ternura y pasión que les revolvía las tripas. Se acercó lentamente a ella y la tomó del lado derecho del cuello y de la cintura, acercándola contra él.

-Déjame besarte-imploró- por favor… aunque sea solo una vez…

La respiración de Serena se volvió más rápida. Por Dios. ¡Darien la quería besar! ¡El! ¡Su hermoso ángel guardián!

Asintió lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de sus labios, y sintió cuando él suspiró, relajando los hombros que había tensado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Sus labios se unieron, primero con un tímido roce, luego con más seguridad. No fue un beso apasionado, sino un beso donde trataban de expresarse lo mucho que se querían. Serena por instinto, como si ya lo hubiera besado muchas veces, enroscó sus manos en el cuello de él. Darien gimió y el orgullo femenino de Serena se vio elevado por los aires.

El se separó a los pocos segundos, apoyando su frente con la de ella. No cambiaron sus posiciones. Ambos trataban de encontrar el oxígeno que necesitaban, jadeando.

-gracias-le susurró Darien para luego besarle la frente-eres increíble.

-tú lo eres más-

-Parece que estoy logrando mi objetivo-sonrió altanero.

-no lo dudo-dijo embelesada.

Darien sonrió al ver como ella había quedado luego de un beso.

Los demás fueron apareciendo poco a poco. Con hojas en el pelo y la ropa un poco sucia.

-Tenemos que cambiar esta mierda-gruñó Jeff-parecemos un puto circo.

-¡Yo, yo, yo!-Andy levantó la mano desesperado. Estaba sentado un una de las camas de abajo-¡me presento voluntario!

-cuenten conmigo- dijo Hans, que estaba entrando en ese momento- no me dejen fuera de la diversión.

-listo-dio una palmada Jeff-mañana o pasado mañana vamos a por una nueva casa rodante.

-Jeff-se aventuró Serena-necesito hablar contigo.

Él le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que saliera de la casa, y así ella lo hizo. Jeff salió detrás de ella bajo la mirada atenta de todos y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¿Qué sucede, preciosa?

-Darien y yo estuvimos hablando, y necesitamos la ayuda de ustedes para destruir el Proyecto Géminis-maldición, dicho así sonaba casi como un suicidio- no podemos dejar que ellos continúen con esto. No quiero tener que vivir huyendo.

-Joder. Cuando la pides, la pides en grande. Pero bueno, digamos que a este cuerpo viejo le hace falta un poco de acción- dijo sobándose la barriga-ven, vamos a caminar.

Ella asintió.

-sabes que hay muchas probabilidades de que nos asen como a un cerdo en navidad, ¿verdad? Esto es como un puto suicidio.

-Lo sé. Pero no quiero vivir toda mi vida escondida.

Jeff asintió. Caminaron durante un rato en silencio, cada uno sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Cuál es tu don, Jeff?-preguntó curiosa.

-Puedo ver a través de las cosas. A través de una pared, por ejemplo. También puedo ver a larga distancia. Incluso, si me concentro, puedo hasta ver tu ropa interior- y soltó una carcajada al ver como Serena fruncía el ceño y se giraba.

-¿y de los otros?-

-Lía, el hielo. Es muy reconfortante en Miami. Hay hace un calor de los mil infiernos. Margaret es…ahora mismo no recuerdo la cabrona palabra, pero es hipnotizadora, hipnotista o lo que sea. El caso es que te hipnotiza y haces lo que ella diga. Andy tiene súper fuerza. Lo de Hans es la velocidad y Hanna se puede volver invisible.

Serena se sorprendió. Todos tenían dones increíbles. Pero lo que más le sorprendía, eran todos los dones de Darien.

-Darien tiene muchos dones….-

Jeff se rió.

-Ese chico es como una bomba nuclear. Pero, a pesar de que tiene muchos dones, son mínimos. Tiene siempre una barrera. Tiene un límite.

La chica levantó una mano, y se la miró. Jeff la vio y se estiró un poco mirando alrededor.

-sin duda alguna, tu don es el más alucinante-

-estoy dudando de que lo mío sea un don-dijo ella-solo sirve para destruir.

Jeff puso una mano en el hombro de ella, y le sonrió un poco.

-Cada don es bueno a su manera-

Serena bajó la mano y le miró a los ojos. Cambió de tema.

-¿Entonces, lo de mi propuesta?-

-Tengo unos cuantos amigos que nos pueden ayudar, dos o tres. Son Zhetas, pero nos servirán de algo.

-¿Para cuando?

-Dentro de cinco días, iremos a la base y salvaremos a los otros.

Ella asintió. No podían perder el tiempo.

-volvamos. Estas viejas tripas necesitan alimento-Jeff se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Serena se relajó y estiró la mano para tocar una hoja de una planta. Inmediatamente, toda la planta se secó. La chica suspiró y caminó por donde se había ido Jeff.

Darien la esperaba recostado a la casa, y le sonrió al verla para correr hasta donde estaba ella. Le tomó la mano y la besó. Ella se tensó.

-Tranquila, cariño. Recuerda que tu don no me daña- le besó la frente y le acarició el cabello. Luego le miró con un poco de tristeza reflejada en sus ojos-hay una ligera mala noticia.

-Ahy no-se quejó-no más malas noticias, por favor.

-está bien-él sonrió y se giró para entrar a la casa.

-Darien-lo llamó- ¿cuál es la noticia?

El chico se volvió y tenía la misma mirada triste de antes.

-Estás en todas partes, Serena. El Proyecto Géminis se ha encargado de que salgas en todas partes como la criminal más buscada. Estás en los periódicos, en los carteles de los postes, creo que hasta en las noticias. Han ofrecido más de veinte millones de dólares a la persona que te entregue.

El corazón de Serena se hundió un poco. Las cosas estaban comenzando a complicarse. Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que vendría.

Entro en la casa rodante y se acostó en su cama. Darien se sentó delante de ella. El podía sentir que ella algo le pasaba. Lógicamente, el que ella apareciera como una asesina buscada, complicaba las cosas para todos.

Serena sabía que no salir a ninguna parte solo sería un insignificante sacrificio.

Escuchó como todos le preguntaron a Darien, qué le sucedía a ella. El no dijo nada. Solo la miraba.

Lía, al ver que la chica claramente no estaba muy bien, se acostó junto a ella y se acurrucó a su lado, tratando de brindarle su apoyo. Serena la abrazó un poco y, mirando a Darien, se quedó dormida.

Finalmente sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a Daniel Luna otra vez por comentar c: Espero que este fic te guste tanto como a mi.**

**Saludos a los lectores!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Proyecto Géminis**

**Advertencia: Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. Mi querida amiga, la increible Avril Inffffinity me permitió muy amablemente adaptar este fic a Sailor Moon. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

Frunció el ceño. No quería despertar. Quería seguir durmiendo. Allí, donde todo estaba bien. Al abrir los ojos vio a Darien, que no se había movido ni un centímetro. Le sonrió. Se levantó, con cuidado de no despertar a Lía que estaba profundamente dormida. En cuanto se separó de la niña el aire que la rodeaba se volvió sofocante, demasiado caluroso. Se sentó en el suelo, al lado del chico y se estiró.

La casa rodante estaba andando, así que supuso que Jeff estaría manejando. Andy estaba dormido, recostado a la pared mientras Hans dormía en el suelo, con una mano sobre los ojos.

Cambió su vista hacia Darien.

-¿Dónde está Hanna?-susurró.

-En la litera de arriba-

Serena se levantó y para su buena suerte, la chica no estaba dormida.

-¿Hanna?-

Ella la miró y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¿si?-

-necesito tu ayuda en algo-

La chica asintió y se bajó de la litera. Ambas se dirigieron al baño y trancaron la puerta, para que nadie entrara.

Darien miraba la puerta con confusión y, temiendo que hablasen de cosas demasiado privadas, decidió bloquear su poder y no leer la mente de ninguna.

Serena se sentó en el retrete y miró a Hanna, que la miraba asombrada con la boca formando un círculo perfecto.

-¿Quieres que haga _qué_?-dijo casi llorando-no me obligues, de todas formas se notará.

-No, si me hago pasar por Scene o Emo-explicó-de todas formas, ya tenemos un chico casi emo en el grupo. Solo te pido esto, por favor.

Hanna tenía en su rostro una expresión torturada, pero aún así asintió.

-Solo si después tú me haces lo mismo-

-Pero, Hanna, el tuyo es hermoso. Además, tú no estás tan en peligro como yo-

-Pues si no lo haces, yo no te hago nada-se cruzó de brazos, como una niña malcriada.

Con un profundo suspiro, aceptó.

Hanna abrió una gaveta, debajo del lavamanos y sacó un vaso desechable, que rara vez tenían. Llenó el vaso de agua y le puso una toalla a Serena en el cuello. Luego hizo rectángulo, en la parte de delante de los cabellos de ella y peinando, los cortó. Los cortó hasta dejarlos un poco por debajo de las cejas.

Le ordenó que se volteara y le humedeció toda la parte de atrás des cabellos, para luego recortarlos un poco. Lo dejó a media espalda, con el borde perfectamente cortado. Terminada su labor, sacó un pequeño espejo y se lo entregó.

Serena inspeccionó el perfecto corte de pelo y le sonrió un poco en agradecimiento.

-¿segura que quieres que te lo haga a ti?-tenía la esperanza de que hubiera cambiado de idea.

-segura. Así ya seremos tres emos-sonrió un poco y luego se sonrojó-además…me gusta como se ve…y…Desde hace rato pensaba en cortarme el pelo.

Rieron un poco, pero luego Hanna casi grita.

-¡No debí haber hecho esto! Oh Dios mío…Darien me va a matar… ¡estoy muerta!-dijo exaltada.

-Hanna, él no es un ogro. No le haría daño ni a una mosca-

-¡Pero yo no soy una mosca! Serena, estamos hablando de ti. ¡De la criatura más adorada por Darien!... Cristo… ¡Darien me va a matar!

-¡Hey!-se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la puerta- Dejen el escándalo. Hay personas de este lado intentando dormir.

-Lo siento-dijeron ambas.

Serena prosiguió a hacer lo mismo con Hanna. Ella tenía un pelo precioso. De verdad que no entendía.

Pasados unos minutos, Hanna se inspeccionaba su nuevo peinado.

-Me encanta. Está precioso- le sonrió a la chica, que no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo.

Recogieron los cabellos del suelo y los echaron en el cesto de la basura. Respiraron hondo, y salieron del baño.

Darien dio un respingo al ver el nuevo look, y se acercó a ellas.

Frunció en seño con cara de dolor y el labio inferior le tembló un poco. Parecía un niño pequeño a punto de llorar.

-¿Cómo has podido…?-

-Fue mi culpa Darien-habló rápido Hanna.

-No mientas-Serena se giró a Darien-tenía pensado que quizás con la boina y unas gafas, no me reconocerían tanto.

-Serena…-el chico todavía tenia a mirada torturada-esto es muy peligroso.

Hanna pasó por al lado de Darien y se subió en su cama.

-no me pienso quedar encerrada sin hacer nada- intentó pasar por de Darien, enfurruñada, pero este la abrazó.

-No quiero que nada te pase-le susurró.

Ella se giró y le tomó el rostro con las manos.

-Todo va a estar bien-le sonrió un poco, intentando convencerlo y convencerse a sí misma.

Darien le acarició el cabello. El cerquillo, el nuevo corte de las puntas, y suspiró. Serena sonrió más al ver que se había rendido.

-bueno…umm… ¿te gusta?-levantó las cejas.

-estás preciosa-sonrió.

-Joder, Serena-Andy apartó a Darien y se inclinó un poco para mirar mejor a Serena- pereces un hongo amarillo-Darien le gruñó y Andy rectificó-un hermoso hongo color amarillo.

-Mejor déjalo-rió ella.

La casa rodante se detuvo y todos bajaron. Estaban en el borde del bosque.

-Necesitamos comida. Cosas para el aseo y cosas para el frío. El centro donde tenían a Serena está en _Colorado. _Allí debe hacer un frio cabrón.

-Podemos ir ahora. No estamos haciendo malditamente nada y esto es aburrido-se quejó Andy.

-Excelente. Llegaremos a Ross y a Walmart. Allí las cosas son muy baratas- propuso Maggie.

-En el Dolphin hay todo de eso. Además, yo quiero ir a Hot Topic-Hanna estaba parada al lado de Serena.

-Tendremos que ir caminando y esconder bien la casa antes de salir. ¿Quién de ustedes tiene reloj?

Andy, Jeff, Hans y Margaret alzaron las manos.

-Bien- Jeff miró la hora-Andy y Yo iremos a esconder la casa. Ustedes cojan a Lía y llévenla con ustedes. Son las 4:00 pm. A las ocho, en la entrada del Dolphin. Ni un maldito minuto menos!

Todos asintieron y Darien le dio un poco del dinero a mano que traía. Lo otro estaba en su tarjeta. Este le puso la boina a Serena y cargó a Lía, para salir caminando rumbo a la cuidad.

Hans los guiaba. Nadie a no ser él conocía las calles de Miami. Tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar al inmenso Mall. Al parecer, no estaban tan lejos.

Entraron a Walmart y compraron cepillos de dientes, toallas, jabón, pasta, desodorante y otras cosas. Cada uno eligió unas cuantas mudas de ropa para invierno y botas.

Serena estaba en la parte de los libros. Desde pequeña, los libros siempre habían sido sus mejores amigos. Estaba leyendo _The Outsiders, _cuando Darien se le acercó.

-Siempre te ha gustado ese libro-le besó la sien.

-Siempre me ha resultado interesante-sonrió.

Lo puso de nuevo en su lugar y tomó la mano de Darien. Él le ayudó a elegir unas gafas y, por si acaso, compraron una peluca color café.

Serena se encargó de comprarle suficiente ropa a Lía; no quería que la niña pasara frío.

-Resulta extraño-

-No del todo-Lía se estaba cambiado de ropa con ayuda de la chica- puede controlar el frío, hacer figuras de hielo y eso, pero no lo puedo alejar. Lo único que puedo hacer es bloquear mi poder para no congelarme. Pero sería igual que si no tuviera nada.

Asintiendo, Serena se dio cuenta que la pequeña era bastante inteligente. Salieron de los vestidores y fueron a pagar.

Allí encontraron a los demás. Iban a comprar tantas cosas, que parecía que no tuvieran de nada y se hubieran ganado la lotería. La dependienta del otro lado de la barra, los miraba casi con miedo.

Pagaron y Hanna los arrastró a todos hasta Hot Topic. Allí habían muchas cosas…raras. A la niña le daba miedo entrar, por las carabelas y los murciélagos que colgaban de la pared, así que Serena se quedó fuera de la tienda con ella.

Al rato, salieron cargando muchas más bolsas que antes. Darien llevaba una bolsa pequeña y se la entregó a la chica, sonriendo. Dentro de la bolsa había un Ipod con audífinos y cargador. Emocionada, le dio un enorme abrazo al chico, que le correspondió al instante.

Hanna era la que más cosas había comprado. Pantalones, camisetas, abrigos, medias y dos pares de botas con un par de pantuflas. Daba saltitos mientras caminaba, sonriendo enormemente.

Margaret cargaba con algunos utensilios para la cocina y papel sanitario. Junto con unos abrigos, pantalones, camisas y medias.

Hans era el que menos cosas había comprado. Solo unas botas y unas cuantas mudas de ropa.

-Al parecer, Andy y yo no podremos robar otra casa rodante-dijo con pesar.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Lía con curiosidad, cargando su nuevo oso de peluche.

-Porque esto lo tendremos que llevar directamente a mi avión. No creo que esto quepa en ninguna casa rodante-sonrió.

Todos asintieron dándole la razón. Cargaron todas las bolsas y Lía tomó la mano de Serena cuando comenzaron a caminar.

Hans y Margaret miraron sus relojes. Eran las 7:30 p.m. Fueron por algo de comer, y se dirigieron a la salida.

Cuando llegaron a la salida, efectivamente Jeff y Andy los estaban esperando. El viejo sentado y el chico mirando a los alrededores.

-¡Cristo!-saltó Jeff- ¡Parece que nos fuéramos a mudar!

-Eso es exactamente lo que aremos-Hans sacó un raro objeto del bolsillo y lo abrió-hoy nos iremos a mi avión. Todas estas cosas no caben en la casa rodante.

-P-pero…-Andy parecía a punto de llorar- eso significa que-

-lo siento-Hans sonrió burlonamente-será para la otra.

Andy suspiró rendido.

El aparato que traia Hans en las manos se iluminó. Parecía un celular, pero no tenía la forma de este.

-Enmanuel…Necesito mi avión-al parecer, sí era un celular- no puedo esperar eso, mientras más rápido mejor. Allí estaremos.

-¿Qué dice?-Andy cambió el peso de una pierna a otra.

-Tenemos que estar en la pista de aterrizaje lo más pronto posible-

-¿No nos detendrán?-

-Para cuando lleguemos, el avión ya nos estará esperando. Hay cámaras de seguridad por todas partes. Tenemos que subir rápido-

-¿Podrás hacerlo Jeff?- Margaret le preguntó.

-Rápido es mi segundo nombre- dijo con sonra.

Todos cargaron las bolsas, y bordearon el Mall para ir a pedir un taxi. No habían muchos, pero los suficientes para ellos. Darien, Serena, Lía y Andy fueron en el primero, metiendo en el maletero las bolsas que cupieron. Y en el carro de atrás iban Jeff, Margaret Hanna y Hans, con las bolsas restantes en el otro maletero.

Mientras en el primer carro bromeaban un poco, en el segundo Jeff casi lloraba por haber tenido que dejar la casa rodante tan rápido. Iba a extrañar ese jodido cacharro.

Tardaron un rato en llegar. Ya era de noche cuando lo hicieron, lo que facilitaba un poco las cosas.

Pagaron los taxis y cargando las bolsas, entraron.

-Necesitamos apagas las cámaras-dijo Margaret.

Todos miraron a Serena. Ella asintió.

Se concentró en ubicar las cámaras, y levantó un poco la mano. Inmediatamente, las cámaras de seguridad se fueron electrocutando, una por una.

Suspiraron y pasaron al otro lado de la puerta de cristal. Margaret se acercó a los tres guardias fuera, y los miró fijamente, al parecer estaba utilizando su don. Los sonrió a los chicos y todos caminaron por la enorme y extensa pista de aterrizaje. Hans sacó el aparato otra vez.

-¿Dónde?- esperó unos segundos. Luego colgó- en la número cinco.

-Con esta oscuridad nadie puede ver nada-se quejó Hanna.

-quizás te estás quedando ciega- se burló Andy, recibiendo un codazo de Hans.

-Esto es serio, cabrón-

-Déjenmelo a mí- Ahora fue el turno del don de Jeff. Miró un rato a la lejanía.

-Está un poco lejos. Es el penúltimo cartel a vista normal-

Caminaron tan rápido como pudieron. Guardias armados salieron por la por donde ellos habían pasado.

Comenzaron a correr. Darien se pasó una de las bolsas de aza larga por los hombros y cargó a Lía, que con sus pequeños pies no podía seguir el paso.

Los guardias comenzaron a disparar y Serena y Darien alzaron sus escudos. Ambos repeliendo las balas. Serena gruñó. Cada vez que una bala daba contra su escudo era como un clavo de su cerebro.

El avió se alzó delante de ellos como si siempre hubiese estado delante de sus narices. Las enormes puertas estaban abiertas.

La chica no lo resistió más y bajó su escudo. Comenzaron a subir los escalones. Subieron todos, pero cuando Hanna estaba subiendo tropezó y cayó. Los guardias la rodearon, amenazándola con las armas.

Serena saltó y le envió una descarga a cada guardia, no suficiente para matarlos, pero si suficientes como para que cayeran al suelo desmayados. Agarró a Hanna del brazo, pero ella retrocedió gritando.

-¿Pero qué…?-

Serena pudo ver claramente la quemadura en el brazo de la chica, que soltaba un poco de humo por la electricidad. Con horror, dio un paso hacia atrás. Totalmente impactada.

Sin perder el tiempo al ver que venían refuerzos, Hanna empujó a Serena por los hombros que estaban cubiertos de la tela del pullover para que entrara en el avión. Más disparos se escucharon. Lograron cerrar las enormes puertas a tiempo, mientras que Darien repelía las balas. Cayeron de sentón dentro del avión, al mismo tiempo que este comenzaba a andar.

Ambas respiraban aceleradamente.

Hanna luchó contra un sollozo. El brazo le ardía a horrores.

-¡Hanna!- Serena se acercó a ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Darien se puso entre Hanna y Serena en un segundo. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia.

-Serena, debes calmarte, cariño. Respira hondo. Controla tu don. No permitas que él te controle a tí- decía con voz incitante y persuasiva. Tratando de calmarla.

Ella hizo lo que él le dijo, en lo que Darien se giraba hacia Hanna, le tomaba el brazo y comenzaba a curarla con su don. Luego de unos segundos, ya el brazo de la chica estaba completamente bien.

Cuando Serena pudo dominar su don, apartó a Darien y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amiga.

-¡Oh, Hanna! ¡No sabes cuánto lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención!

-Hey, Sere, tranquila. Ya estoy bien. Solo fue un accidente.

Asintiendo, Serena se apartó y se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. Un chico alto y rubio estaba parado en una esquina, recogiendo unas cosas del suelo. Al verla, se enderezó y sonrió.

-Soy Enmanuel, un placer conocerte…-

-Serena- asintió- igualmente, Enmanuel.

Una voz resonó por una rendija en la parte superior de la pared.

-Señor, un avión de tamaño mediano nos viene persiguiendo con cohetes a los lados. Tiene propulsores de alta potencia y por la estructura de la coraza, es resistente a la gravedad mayor. Significa que puede desplazarse con libertar en al aire.

-Mierda-bramó Hans. Abrió el aparato y habló- ¿hay forma de deshacernos de él?

-pocas-se escuchó por el altavoz del objeto- este es un simple avión, no tenemos la velocidad necesaria, y no hay la propulsión suficiente. A no ser que tuviéramos un misil o cohetes rastreadores, saldríamos bien. Señor, para salir de esta quizás nos haga falta un milagro.

_Mierda._ Estaban en cerios problemas.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a Daniel Luna por comentar. Saludos!**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
